


Does That Come With Power Steering?

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliA rather strange modern day Xena tale involving the Olympus family.





	Does That Come With Power Steering?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters of Xena: The Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. I also don’t have anything to do with VW, BMW, Lexus, Mercedes, Toyota or Jeep. 
> 
> A/N: Yeah that sucked, but I was bored, be nice please. 
> 
> Rated: PG-13 
> 
> Summary: A rather strange modern day Xena tale involving the Olympus family.

“Black BMW!" Ares threw his arms up in frustration, there was only so much he could take.   
  
“Cyber Green New Beetle!" Gabrielle gazed lovingly at the VW dealership across the road.   
  
“Oh please....a VW Beetle, that’s fine if you’re Aphrodite."   
  
“Hey! Bro, I like totally think they’re cute." The Goddess of Love pranced over after giving fashion advice to a used car salesman.   
  
“That’s what you said about togas, look how long they stayed in." Ares smirked at the annoyed look on his sister’s face.   
  
“Well I suppose it isn’t really right. What abut a silver Merc? I love mine, best car ever."   
  
Athena slowly made her way towards her siblings and looked around with distaste.   
  
“Lexus. Good reliable car." The Goddess of Wisdom beamed at the unreadable looked that passed over Ares’ features.   
  
“Oh please, have you seen the Lexus LX470, try convincing someone it isn’t a Land Cruiser!" Gabrielle cut in.   
  
“Discord recommended the Rav4, said it was a good buy," Strife appeared in a shower of blue sparkles.   
  
“She also recommended the Battle of Troy as a good day out with the kids. I think we’ll dismiss what she thinks." Gabrielle ran her hand through her hair.   
  
“Black BMW X5," Ares mumbled under his breath.   
  
“Lexus, Lexus, Lexus!" Athena chanted like a child.   
  
“Beetle." Gabrielle pouted, a tantrum in the beginning stages.   
  
“Like totally, a Mercedes!"   
  
“I like the Rav4!" Strife joined Gabrielle in the pouting.   
  
“What the hell are you all on about?" Xena slowly made her way towards the group. “I’m getting a Jeep Grand Cherokee and that’s final!"   
  
“But Xena....." Ares started to whine.   
  
“It’s going to be black."   
  
“I’m sold."   
  
“Xena.....Beetle."   
  
“Leather interior Gabrielle."   
  
“Beetle who?" The Bard perked up.   
  


The End


End file.
